


Result of a bored sunday afternoon

by Lyanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna/pseuds/Lyanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel catches Dean unaware in a peculiar situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Result of a bored sunday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not particularly good (and about as original as my last work) but I just love writing.

„Wowowow“, Dean shouted, as Castiel appeared uninvited at the end of Dean’s bed in the sulky old hotel room. Quickly he grabbed the blanket with both hands to cover his nakedness, uncomfortably aware of the fact that Cas had been staring at the hand in his underpants. “Ever heard of knocking?”, Dean complained, as he felt a deep-red blush creeping over his face. Cas didn’t really seem to care though, just taking the seat opposite of the bed. 

“You know this isn’t really something I’ve never seen before, right? After all, I’m your guardian angel”, Cas said coolly, as if there was nothing more normal in the world than catching your friend whacking off. That caught Dean off guard. “What the fuck, man? Does that mean you watch me like some creepy stalker?” He laughed weirdly. Cas sighed and leant back into his chair. “It’s normal that I watch out for you. Dangers come around at the most unwelcome times, you know. By the way, what you’re doing is completely normal, too. So don’t feel ashamed. I’ve never understood what you people find so shameful about pleasure. I can assure you that we angels don’t care, and neither does the great man above” 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. The words of the angel hadn’t really made him feel any better. “So do you enjoy watching then, huh?” he asked, trying to make a joke to release a bit of the tension. “Actually, yes.”, the angel replied, still terribly relaxed in contrast to Dean. He felt himself reddening even worse. “What?”, he laughed, raising one eyebrow. He felt his heart racing like a motor. 

“You mean… what??” 

“I don’t know, Dean. I hope this doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable”

Dean laughed loudly, wondering how in the world even an angel could understand so little of people as to think that this was normal. “So it does?”, Cas asked, now having the decency to look at least a bit embarrassed. However in a weird sort of way, Dean felt that it sort of made him proud to think about it. “So you find me sexy, huh? I didn’t know that I am attractive enough to make an angel turn into a stalker”, he laughed teasingly, still perfectly aware of the awkwardness of the situation. And of the bump beneath the blanket. Quickly he drew his legs up in order to conceal it. 

This time Cas laughed, laying his head into his hands, still staring at Dean. “You are an attractive man, you know?”, he said, without any hidden joke behind it. “God…”, Dean sighed, leaning his head against the wall and rolling his eyes. Could this be any more embarrassing? “And you are a very attractive angel, my friend”, he replied. Then he realized what he had just said and covered his head with his blanket in embarrassment. “We should just stop talking. Can we please forget about this?” He hoped Cas would disappear. 

On the contrary however he felt a weigh adding to his own on the mattress, right beside him. “Cas, what the fuck?”, he moaned through the fabric. Then he felt soft fingers pushing down the blanket so he was forced to look at Castiel again. “Dean. Stop this” he said softly. He was sitting way too close, his shoulder nearly touching Dean’s knee, hand still resting on the blanket on Dean’s chest. And he wouldn’t stop staring at him. “Cas? What do you want?”

“How come you don’t know? I told you that I’m watching you whack off. Seriously, Dean! It’s not like I hadn’t heard you whisper my name now and again while you were at it”  
“Oh god”, Dean moaned again, desperately trying to pull the blanket over his head again. If he had thought before that this couldn’t get any more embarrassing, he had definitely been mistaken. Castiel wouldn’t let him hide again, though, still staring him into the eyes. “Shh” he said, laying a finger on Dean’s mouth. He could do nothing but let it rest there, uncomfortably aware of the fact that he liked the touch. “It’s okay, really”, he whispered as he leaned forward. Then he kissed him full on the lips where his finger had been lying moments ago. Dean’ eyes widened in fright. He pushed Castiel away, who looked so hurt it hurt him too. “I’m sorry”, the angel said, got up and immediately disappeared into thin air, leaving back only a distant scent of angel.

Dean growled in desperation. What was wrong with him? Indeed he had imagined this to happen so often, then why was he so afraid now? He buried his head in his hands, letting out a muffled scream. Then he shouted “Cas!” When he didn’t show up, he shouted again, louder than before “Cas! Come back you son of a bitch!” 

“What?”, he heard an annoyed Cas say. He was standing by the door, as far away from him as possible. “Cas….”, he said. He jumped up and walked towards him, closing the distance between them as fast as possible. Then he threw his arms around his neck, Castiel seemingly unable to move, and pressed his lips on the angel’s mouth. After a moment, Cas eagerly kissed him back, closed his eyes and put his arms around Dean’s waist. He opened his mouth and felt the angel do the same. Dean wondered if anything had ever felt so good. The tip of his tongue touched Castiel’s which sent a little tickle through his tongue. He laughed, grabbing the angel tighter and pulling him closer.

Then he slowly moved away and looked Cas into the eye, this time without any hesitation in him, without any fear or embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Cas”, he whispered. Cas smiled, one of the first times he had seen the angel smile, Dean thought. “You are an asshole”, Castiel said as he pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Dean closed his eyes, loosing himself in Castiel. Dean wondered whether he should undress the man, seeing as he himself was already practically naked. 

He started by slowly pulling off his trench coat, all the while exploring his mouth with his tongue, with his lips, feeling like he was the happiest person alive. The coat fell to the floor with a small “thump”. A shame, Dean thought, as the angel looked so very sexy in this particular thing. He laughed a little at the thought, causing Cas to do the same.   
He felt Cas directing him towards the bed, stumbling a little when he had to go backwards. Dean pulled away from the kiss. “Wait, no” “Dean, stop it. Are you getting scared again? What is it?”, Castiel asked him, something between annoyance and hurt in his face. He knew he wanted this more than anything, yet something inside him was so scared of this. He didn’t understand, he had never felt like this when he had been with a woman. He had always been keen to show them what a man he was. 

“I don’t know”, he said, slightly pulling out of the hug, looking away. “It feels so wrong” 

“Wrong? What do you mean? Morally wrong?”

“Maybe, I don’t know?” He couldn’t think of anything witty to say. “That’s just not the way it’s supposed to be, isn’t it?”

Cas looked desperate. “Dean”, he moaned. “Please. I’m an angel. I can assure you, nobody cares! We don’t care. What is it with you people?” He laughed a bit. Dean didn’t reply. He felt Cas running a finger down his spine, trying to soothe him. Dean hugged him tighter, laying his head against the angel’s cheek. He sighed. He felt Castiel biting his lower lip, waiting. 

After a few moments he turned his head and leaned in to kiss him again. He felt Castiel sigh in relief as his mouth found his, lips crushing against lips. Slowly he drew circles on Castiel’s neck, playing with the fine hair until they stood up in a shiver. Cas dug his fingers slightly into Dean’s back. He decided to go on where he had left off before and opened Cas’ pants, pulling them off him and letting them fall to the floor. Then he pulled out of the kiss, which left a confused look on Castiel’s face. 

He only undid Castiel’s tie though, which, as he remembered smiling, he had tied him in the morning. When he was done, he threw the tie in a corner of the room, desperate to feel Cas’ lips on his again. The angel laughed into his mouth as he himself started undoing the buttons on his blazer, then his shirt, all of which ended on the floor in an untidy heap until they were both only in their underwear. Pressing against him, he could feel Cas hard against his own groin and felt his own body responding. Castiel kissed him even deeper, then stopped to say; “You know, your underpants look ridiculously unsexy”. 

Dean laughed, but took the hint and pulled them off quickly so they ended on the floor together with all the rest. “Better”, Castiel commented with a grin. Standing there naked in front of the angel, he felt the fright coming back. Yet he did not intend on letting it take over again. He grinned, then pushed the angel onto the bed. As Cas laughed, he sat himself on the bed and leant over to kiss him again as he was lying flat on the mattress, a clearly visible bulge underneath his underpants. Cas pulled him down on top of him so that Dean’s own erection came to lie on the angel’s stomach. The feeling made him breath raggedly. 

Castiel turned them over so that Dean was lying on the bottom now. Then the angel moved his kisses from Dean’s mouth to his neck, running his lips down his chest, then his stomach… Dean leaned his head back and moaned as he felt Cas reach the curly hair between his legs. The sensation when Cas started running the tip of his tongue up Dean’s cock made him gasp loudly. He felt the tongue tracing the slit on top, then Cas’ hand fondling with his balls. He moaned of the pleasure. 

Then Cas took his cock into his mouth. Dean grabbed hold of the blanket underneath him when he felt the hot wetness of the angel around himself. Cas moved his head up and down, which sent a jolt of pleasure through Dean’s body every time and made him breath loudly. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation swarm through him. Castiel’s right hand was lying on his chest, warm against him, while his other hand just lay under him, one finger running up and down his balls again and again. 

It didn’t take him long until he was close. “Cas, I’m coming”, he wanted to say. Instead he only gasped “Cas… Cas” before he came right into the angel’s mouth. He shuddered, not able to hold back a loud moan as he felt the release. Cas smiled and lay his head on Dean’s chest. He hugged him closely. Then Dean realized that Castiel was still hard as a rock (when the fuck had he gotten rid of his underpants?) against his thigh. Slowly he pulled his hand out from beneath Cas’ chest and moved it towards his groin. Without hesitation he took the angel’s cock in hand, hearing a sudden gasp that made him smile. 

Cas lifted his head so he could look Dean in the eyes and then shifted slightly towards him until he could kiss him on the lips. Then Dean started moving his hand up and down, the kiss becoming ever more intense. When Cas came, he pulled his lips away and moaned loudly. Afterwards he put his head on Dean’s chest again, seemingly very tired. “Thank you”, he said. Dean chuckled. “By the way, where’s Sam?”, the angel asked sleepily as Dean began pulling the second blanket on the bed over the two of them. “Fuck!”, Dean cursed. His little brother was sleeping next door.


End file.
